


Little Red Riding Hood

by ispeisu_dandy



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Lolita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispeisu_dandy/pseuds/ispeisu_dandy
Summary: "Hate the sin, love the sinner"





	1. Chapter 1

**I**   **Little Red Riding Hood I**

 

In the virgin forest of an unknown land, there went a trail of breeze entailing the little girl's excited frolickings. Holding a basket full of goodies, she hummed nostalgic songs as she passed by the narrow path leading to her grandma's house.  
  
She had lovely brown eyes and pearl white skin as snow, her dark flowey locks bounced as it shimmers through the rays of the golden sun. She was the snow white in that little town, fellow classmates and other strangers would stare in awe and compliment her and she would politely thank them.  
  
She wore a red cloak, covering her frail body from the upcoming winter that would soon cover her homeland with a thick blanket of white snow. Every holidays were the same, her mother would prepare homemade pies and other delicious snacks and would put them in a basket for her to deliver. Crime was unknown, and so it was common for little girls like her age to be traveling alone.  
  
She was as peaceful, untouched, unharmed and untainted as the virgin little village. It was unbelievable for a town to have such low crime rates, not even reaching a whole percentage of a number. It may be because of their ancestor's early teaching of moralities - early as in from the day they were born - passing the tradition unto the generation they were in now. It was a democratic country, but there were no abuses of their freedom of speech nor discriminations or whatsoever that may affect the society's growth of improvement and success.  
  
But it may just be that the furtive people would hide their uncanny miscillaneous acts in the shadows.   
  
The girl's eyes lit up and her frolicking increased speed when she saw a familiar black Mercedes parked at the side of the house in the distance. Her heart thumped erratically as she unconsciously thought of the past memories she'd share with the person obtaining the expensive car. She ran as fast as she could, subsiding the care for the basket's insides' result, destroying it's decency.  
  
She almost forgot her manners to knock but briefly managed as she composed herself and got ready for the upcoming unexpected guest she'll meet. The door slowly opened and revealed an old wrinkly human before her. Her excitement was not yet executed as she expected her grandma to open the door with a warm welcoming presence.  
  
"Ah! My darling, I've been expecting you! Since your mother had informed me." Her grandma said smiling widely, making her false teeth show.  
  
"Nana!" She returned the same enthusiasm, as she gave her grandma a hug and the basket. Her grandma - excluding the old age - was still strong enough to carry such loaded carriage. She was a replica of those stereotypical grandparents, very lovable, caring and would spoil their grandkids.  
  
Her grandma's house was a two story house; entering they would meet a narrow but big enough to fit three adults walking side by side hall; the hall shows four different doors, two on each side: the first left door was the kitchen's, and next to it was the bathroom's; the first right was the living room's and the upcoming was the door for the downstair's storage. At the end of the hall there was the staircase that would lead them up to another hall that contains a bathroom and two separate rooms (her grandma's and any guests's) on the right side and a row of windows on the left.  
  
"Is oppa here?" Her eyes lit up as she asked, anticipating the positive answer. They were in the kitchen, her grandma putting the fortunately not ruined food out of the basket and her jumping, not containing the anticipation anymore.  
  
Her grandma smiled as she knew how much joy the said 'oppa' would put on to her little granddaughter, "he's in the guestroom- I think resting from all the hours he traveled coming here."  
  
Gaining the information she dashed her way out and headed to the guest room, "thanks nana!" She shouted, as she heard her grandma shouting back to knock firs. She just involuntarily nodded even if she knew her grandmother wouldn't see - but she didn't prioritized that now.

Her chest heaved up and down from the sudden physical movement, she composed herself and prepared to knock. Taking a deep breath her knuckles made a contact with the door for a few times.  
  
"Come in," an exhausted voice said, making her smile even wider.  
  
She twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed it, peaking her head in to find a man laying on a bed with a foot set on the floor. The bed was next to a window, sending the rays of sunlight to contrast with his skin, making him glow. He was a tall handsome man with broad shoulders. He wasn't too buff nor skinny- he was in between, he maintained his body and lived a healthy lifestyle. He wore a plain white shirt that emphasized his muscular front and black fit jeans; his shoes were black Floresheim, matching his black leather Armani jacket.  
  
She stared in awe and smiled when she saw that he had shaved - meaning he kept his promise - since she didn't like the feeling of something pricking her delicate hands whenever she'd caress his face. It made him look younger.  
  
His eyes were still close but he could sense the little girl's presence from her scent that could be smelled a mile away.

 _Lavender_ he thought.

The room was silent, assuming she was staring made him grin.  
  
" _Bambola_ , what's taking you so long?" He said, still eyes closed. He would always use a different language whenever he wanted to call her names. He had been all over the world, exploring all the diverse continents and picked up a word or two from different countries. But he prefered using his italian more, since he stayed there for many years.  
  
"Nothing" she said as she made her way towards him and lie on top of him, resting her head on his chest while encircling her arms around his neck. She felt his arms slowly made their ways around her petite waist and heard him sigh.  
  
"Aren't you hot?" He asked concerned.  
  
She just shook her head and buried her head more onto him, she inhaled his citrus scent as she felt him inhaled hers.  
  
It has always been like that ever since. He was no blood related to their family, but a stranger at first. He was ten when her grandma found him outside of their town's borders, living in the streets.

Having a good heart, the old woman pitied and took the young man to live under her roof, giving him the care and need for one to grow and never depriving him their teachings of morality. He - returning all of the things her grandma did - helped their family in anyway. They welcomed him as a new family member and trusted him enough to babysit her whenever her parents were busy. And that's how their sister brother bond began.  
  
Her relatives would always smile and call them cute whenever they were together, it was not out of the norm for them to cuddle or sleep together. They were - even now - inseparable.

The only thing keeping them apart was her oppa's work. Where he'd constantly be anywhere but their hometown. The only times they'd meet were through holidays.  
  
But something changed when she reached the certain age of nine. She didn't know if it was brotherly affection or something else, but whenever they were alone, he would start to caress a sensitive spot that would send an electric wave through out her body, leaving her to heave up and down. She didn't stop him, so he'd always take the submissive reaction as an initiative and would continue to stroke her thighs.  
  
Just like now she felt his hands caress and massagged her bottom. She didn't feel threatened so they stayed like that in each other's arms until they heard a soft knock on the door. She felt her oppa's hand flinch as he gently got her off and fetched the door with his nonchalant face.  
  
It has always been like that in her eyes, seeing him interact with his facade as she recovers from the heated feeling.  
  
"Ah nana! What is it?" She hears him say in the background while she rests on his bed for a while.  
  
"Oh, it's just that the guest will be arriving soon and..." was the only thing she could catch after she contradicted her tired eyes and finally went to dreamland.

 

  



	2. Little Compensation

 

**II**

 

  
The house's lights were lit up in each and every room that were occupied by guests downstairs. Joyous ruckus were heard, greetings from each and every relative were thrown, children and cousins exiled themselves into a room just for their juvenile world.

  
A lot were asking Seulgi's whereabouts and success, since they would only get to see or talk to him on such rare occasions as of now, and a part of their reasons were obligatory - taken that he have managed to help the family with so much - and he would gladly abide and answer them, vice versa.

  
Everyone gathered themselves in the living room, telling an aunt or uncle to fetch the children to come too. Adults had a glass of champaign in their grips, while the underaged got an apple cider. Everyone blissfully congratulates to whatever news they heard from one another and laugh on each inside joke. The teens would roll their eyes for whatever their green minded aunt and uncle's attempt of joke, while the children would run around being the rambunctious little human they are.

  
Everyone was there except for one.

  
The only one missing was the little girl who had her head over the clouds where none could reach, but her body unconscious where none could disturb, for she was in that familiar concave she considered as a safe haven.

 

"Hey Seulgi! Where's Irene?" A relative shouted. They were so used to seeing them together, it was natural for all to know Joohyun's whereabout from Seulgi. Irene was a nickname Joohyun made for the ones she wasn't close with, being the introvert she is.

 

"Yeah! We haven't seen that little snow white." another one commented as everyone chuckled at the latter's other common nickname.

  
"She's sleeping." He answered.

  
"Why so sad? Miss her already?" Another teased, making everyone laugh.

  
The reminder made a certain man's moderate demeanor a little pensive, as he would remember all the times little Hyun and him would play or bond during these golden events. His mind gravitated towards the memories he treasured with her, slowly letting them hoard the sound of chatter and faint music away. Now vague in his surroundings, his mind completely all around his sweet little Hyun.

  
His mind started to waver on how her Hyun was so easy, so innocent and so gullible. Just with a simple candy he could persuade her into playing the little games he'd create for his own satisfaction. He wondered about the origin of their infatuating actions and how it got to where they were now - not that it changed or anything, actually he would never dare - as tempting as it was - touch any of her holy parts, he had the kink of depriving himself from the sense of nirvana that was just a touch away. He liked to keep it that way, keep her purity within. It's what made his goal challenging and interesting - it was _enticing_  - like having the key to Pandora's box and only inserting it but never twisting and opening. _Yet_.  
  
  
But his patience of being sexually deprived were slowly fading as a new unfathomable strive of animalistic desires were slowly elating. Oh how lust had driven his apathetic self. But he knew his limits and wants in someone. Before another series of throbbing scene got into him - a sound stopped him.  
  
  
"Seulgi!" A voice came running through the so called person's ears. He thanked his everyday exercise of constantly hoarding his erection during these tantalizing times.  
  
  
"Ah! Auntie," he turned to the voice and smiled when he saw his favorite aunt, for she had given birth to the apple of his eye, "how are you? Where's uncle?"  
  
  
"We are doing fine and he's outside taking a call. Little Joohyun was so eager to come as always, she didn't stop persisting me to let her deliver the food, even though she knew we were going later on." She smiled and shook her head as everyone knew their close relationship. Seulgi just nodded and smiled.

 

"Speaking of the little devil, where is she?" She asked, eyes looking everywhere.

  
"She's upstairs sleeping, I'll take you to her." He gladly volunteered.

As they agreed, she followed the young looking man outside the hall, where they were abruptly stopped when he bumped onto someone familiar. Seulgi about to apologize after taking his gaze up to the taller and much bigger man- "Uncle! long time no see."

  
"Seulgi! My man!" He opened his arms as Seulgi returned the compassionate gesture.

  
"Where are you headed to?" Joohyun's father asked when he saw his wife behind the young man.

  
"We were about to go upstairs and check on Joohyun."

  
"Well if it's regarding my lil' sweet Hyun-ah, I must come too." He said in his fatherly voice making his wife laugh.

  
Seulgi nodded and lead them upstairs to his room. He slowly opened it and saw the young girl resting on his bed as the strands of moonlight head their ways in perfectly illuminating the girl's figure. She was already out of her red cloak but still in the clothes she wore coming to her grandma's house. Seulgi didn't want to send an alarming image of a man fully undressing their precious girl and might anxiously imagine him harassing her in the process or anything that could trigger his perfectly clean reputation as a very close special friend to their daughter.

  
"Um, I'll be downstairs to help nana and others clean the clutters." Seulgi said, knowing to give them privacy, as he knew the aftermath of her parent's failed attempt unto persuading little Hyun.

  
Going downstairs to where the party was slowly regaining its abstinent aftermath, he saw people already helping with the cleaning and so he started to contribute. Some cleaned and some were getting their jackets or parka to escape with the usual excuses. Some just shook their head and let them go while the others objected. Seulgi just smiled at the familiar scene that is on it's constant repetition until it became a natural habitat.

  
"Goodbye! And see you next holiday! Or whenever you feel like visiting!" He heard his nana shout to the remaining people that were about to set foot outside the land perfectly coated with white tampered snow by the sinked and known footprints leading it's way outside the forest.

  
Just as Seulgi was about to follow grandma in the kitchen, the approaching shadows stopped her movement and turned to Joohyun's parents, expecting a knowing expression.

  
"How... was it?" Seulgi started, knowing what was coming next.

  
"She," a sigh "she wants to stay the night- well the whole weekend you're here." Her father said. Her mother just shook her head, "she even threw tantrums when we woke her up- geez that girl..." Seulgi could see distress in their eyes, knowing how much they tried but never gave up on persisting his lovely Hyun to go home with them every holidays he's there. For they did not forsee the little girl's furtive plan.

  
"Hey, uncle, untie it's okay, she's in safe hands. Nana and I are here," he reassured with those persuading tone he'd coat up to get what he wants. Oh how he love to hallucinate people. _Easy gullible people_ , he thought.

  
Seulgi heard a sigh before hearing them, "you're right," they looked straight through his facade never coming across the mischievous spark in them, "Well we'll get going now." They indulge him in a knowing hug he have received every night they've come across this situation. Joohyun's dad just patted his back as he smile, not leaving any vile evidence. He knew they trusted him. Too much. They always think that Joohyun is such a bother to Seulgi, but they - Seulgi and Joohyun - know well in fact that she was not.  _The complete opposite._

  
 "Nana! We'll get going now!" This being shouted grandma came out of the kitchen and never forget to hug her family before sending them out, "please take care of that troublesome kid, nana"

  
"You know I- in fact we always do" she assured with her motherly affection, "now off you go, wolves might be barking" she said her concerns before waving goodbye and shutting the door.

 

"Well," Seulgi was startled when she heared nana clasped her hands, "I'm rather tired, aren't you dear Seulgi?" He smiled, showing his strained eyes and nodded.

  
"Now... where are you sleeping?" She asked while she headed towards upstairs with a Seulgi entailing, "oh you know already nana," he smiled and continued, "the couch."

  
"Ahh, since you two can't fit in that small bed huh?" This earned a chuckle from Seulgi, "maybe, maybe not? But that comfortable leather couch who you got from your favorite grandson - ahem, me - is waiting for my little cheeks to touch it." He failed wiggle his eyebrow.

  
"Whatever you say..." she trailed and went to her room with a goodnight.

  
"Goodnight" he smirked.

  
After hearing the doors shut, he didn't hesitate to go to his room and get his stuff before going to the living room. He knew it didn't take that long for his nana to be knocked out anytime soon.

  
Twisting his doorknobs he quickly but stealthily made his way to his cabinet getting his necessities; pajamas; new set of underwear; and a blanket. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for bed.

  
Finishing his evening ablutions, he walked the second floor's hallway and hesitated if to continue walking or have a glance when he faced his bedroom door, knowing a little Joohyun was tucked in comfortably and now sleeping soundlessly. In the end of his constant battle of yes or no, he decided to just go downstairs.

  
He lied down on the leather couch covered with a white oblong piece of cotton, letting his buttocks meet the soft and sturdy material, letting the bedsheet sink within. He grunted when he felt his bones crack from exhaustion of having to stand up for a number of hours he could never forsee.

  
 _Just a little more_ , he thought as he stared at the clock above the television, illuminated solely by the moon that is welcomed from the transparent sliding doors behind the couch into the dim living room. _00:57_  he read the digital clock with a military setting.

  
As he heard the slow footsteps setting down the stairs, with the attempt to move in a secretive way, massively failed since every delicate step creaked whenever it pressed the old staircase. He smirked and closed his eyes, pretending he were asleep, pulling his blanket just above his waist and waited till his happiness  _came._

  
The living room's knob twisted which also affected Seulgi's calm state, feeling his own heart rate fasten and warmness spread all over till he felt liquid forming out of his largest tissue.

  
"Oppa?" A melodic sound invaded his sense of hearing, making him halt and focus on calming down.

  
After hearing the door shut and locked, little footsteps were now slowly approaching his static figure, trying so hard to avoid making his antic a fluke. But soon failed when he sensed those little delicate hands roam on his abdomen, sending a trail of goosebumps all over.

  
He gulped and knew he already blew his cover just hearing her chuckle.  _Oh my lolita, who loves torturing her humbert, how I missed you._

  
"I know you're awake _daddy_ " with that said in a very indulging choice of voice, he imidietly caught her soft hands on his buff chest and had no hesitation into opening his eyes and sitting up. The sudden movement startled the little one but regained her posture and innocently smiled.  
  
"Hyun-ah" he lovingly said which brought Joohyun's eyebrows to crease, "what's wrong?" He questioned mirroring the same expression.  
  
"I want you to call me by my nickname." She pouted, god knows how it made Seulgi's muscle twitch but didn't cause any bulge because of the sentence she delivered.  
  
"Irene?" Now it just made more lines on those beautiful outline of her lushed mouth and cute nose, "for _God_  sake, no." She imidietly protested.  
  
"Joohyun I'm not a mind reader." He deadpanned, having his patience burned out.  
  
"My oh my," she started to stradle him until hoarding on top of his unnoticeable bump that has been itching to get out, "it's _lolita_  you dumb-o." She said, completely sitting on his lap and set her throbbing sex dangerously close to his bulging part.

 

"Hmmm," he growled, "daddy forgot." His eyes shut, head rolling back in pleasure as he sensed her hip moving a tad closer and hands striving all the way down to his navel, burning him with that sensual gaze.

  
"But when," he groaned while he slowly ran his hands on her smooth little thighs until his fingertips touched the hem of her short shorts that didn't do much covering those milky legs from the cold weather, "-when, did my _lolita_  became such a foul mou-" he stopped, he froze on the spot not wanting to eject at the spur of the moment when he felt the tyrant's below on his tip now twitching. He had been waiting and been tolerating for all his life. Frustration he'd face just thinking about her pure state that every man alike would do anything to get a simple touch, a brush of any body parts or just simply spending time gazing at the beauty before him.

  
"Th-this is d-dangerous" Seulgi stuttered having a hard time expressing himself with the current mayhem he's in. This was probably the first time they got this far, Seulgi would never do anything this excessive with his apprehensive character. It surprised him his lolita is the one letting their genitals touch the nirvana of vices, but didn't mean he objects.

  
Feeling her throb was a miasmic delusion for him, now deprive of self consciousness and eradicated from every moral teachings. He tried, but lust fogged his eyes with the ethereal siren who threw a match to his sea of aphrodisiac gasoline by slowly and painfully moving her hips, throbbing sex still delicately attached to his now fully and shamelessly erected penis.

  
Both moaned when she continued but slowly rubbing her tender lips onto that hardened head. Clothing was the only thing that deprived them by invading each other and creating a sin. Not like this is any innocence.

  
" _Daddy_ -" she moaned when she started to fasten the pace, "hmm _b-baby_ " Seulgi started to pant harder when he felt their cloths getting wet every second, every pelvis thrust she would shoot as he admires the detritus of the innocent girl he once broke.

  
"Ah- ah," elated moans were the only thing they could voice, the only thing that kept them satisfied, kept their insatiable hands roaming all over as they hear their consent depict.

  
The way Joohyun kept grinding and fastens every second made it obvious that she was 'cumming'. Seulgi knew her felato imminently needed ejaculating. The sudden hard grip of Seulgi's hands onto Joohyun's little thighs and Joohyun's voracious moans and needy desires of profanities was the silent agreement to both's desires of ejaculation.

  
"D-daddy," she groaned needingly trying to get further speed, "y-yes b-baby- lolita?" He mirrored her state of exhaustion and elation, "f-faster, please daddy- h-har-" before she could even finish her sentence she was forcefully pulled down as she felt Seulgi's throbbing outline pass onto her wet lips. Her head rolled back as they masturbated by rubbing onto each other, still not putting the tempting sensation inside their insatiable sex's.

  
"Ahhh-" they screamed at the last full thrust not caring if it woke their nana up- which probably did not since she was deaf on a certain distance of communication.

  
Still grinding onto each other, Joohyun fell atop of the panting man, now in his delirium he could not fathom anything except the following words his little lolita mumbled,

 

  
" _Kiss me_ next time."

 

 

 

 

  
  



	3. Little Game 1

 

**III**

 

 

"It's morning dear, wake up."

He galled at the sudden outburst of the light that repelled his vision. His face scrunched as he attempted to block the blinding rays that irritated his sensitive orbs, but a weigh and soft snores prevented him.

Still in the process of waking up, he squint his eyes trying to focus on the cause why his body neglected his commands. He tilted his head downward to see a crown with a cute mole atop. He smiled at the sight regaining full consciousness on his surroundings. His face now bloomed of red blush when he remembered their daring actions the night before; her prowling steps that enlighten his every essence, prominent of her nightly rituals; her small soft hands gliding slowly onto his chest and rubbing their sexes in an excruciating manner while shamelessly moaning, and her unceasing harmonic voice telling him to fasten; then alas their finale of reaching the peak.

He could still feel those folds even with their clothes’ protection from the daunting sin he surely knew condemned him till the morning. He stared at the deceiving angel resting on top of his pumped chest, he rest his hands atop of her behind.

He was drowned in lustful events – like a willing person wanting to drown in the ocean’s pit. But reality soon caught his hands from the sea of pleasure, receiving a slap as a form of CPR from the morning greeting.

He suddenly remembered they were in their grandmother’s house.

He panicked, his head teetered to search for any presence but found none. He sighed. He was still astonished of the people’s dense mind, neglecting their unusual relationship. But he was grateful.

He stiffed at the slightest move the little girl made. “ _Mhhphghhh,_ ” he groaned, feeling her hands brushed his crotch to his chest.

 

_Maybe a little bit won’t hurt, right?_

 

He checked for any open source that could ruin their fun, but by all gods the old woman closed the door! As if to tell them her approval and blessings. It was maddening. But he knew to be wise and not waste this opportunity.

He carefully moved his hands and consciously roamed them around her bum, until he had the courage to softly grope them and pull them up. He loves it when her sensitive buds would throb by the “wedgie.” And he swears to all the gods his last thread of sanity almost plucked out by that imprecating sound that continued to fuel his counterintuitive thoughts.

Oh how he wanted to just grind and pound inside but he knew better than to lose his self-control. Beads of sweat started to form from the frustration, heart palpitating and salivary glands forming each and every second he mentally fought himself made him gulp hard.

But every fear and sense of morality disappeared, like the footprints in the sands washed by the toxic sea, when he felt those delicate small hands slowly cupped his bare jaw.

“Good morning,” little Joohyun greeted innocently.

He was left bewildered by her beauty being showered by the golden rays first thing in the morning.

_How could anyone look as deity as you?_

 

_Innocent little doe eyes,_

_You know your effect on people._

 

_You made me sick,_

_You made me into a sick bastard_

 

_And I love it._

 

“Good morning, _Mon chou_ ” He smiled at his inside joke.

They stayed in their position while admiring each other’s beauty. Lips were ghosting one another’s, their face were so close that he could almost count her eyelashes and appreciate the beauty of her small mole next to her brows. He loved examining every inch of her, love seeing her with that knowing smile, knowing her mischievous little acts lies within them.

He truly believed that she is cruel, so cruel that he left him agape on the couch as she flee from his embrace after she pecked his lips as if it was the most common.

For the twelve years they’ve spent together he could never initiate such action, he has thought of it more than often but never really thought it would be the child that would initiate it. He was bewildered and disappointed, since he had plans of surprising the little one but instead he was the one being surprised. Not that he hated it.

“Close your mouth dear, flies might come in.” He heard his grandmother warn as she passed by the living rooms door.

“A-ah, yes” he replied, finally finding his voice, he started to stretch and getting up from the couch, then fixed his belongings first before starting his morning ablutions.

 

After being refreshed, he changed onto much more comfortable attire which consisted of striped cottoned sweater and grey sweatpants, not having any particular places to go in mind except spending some quality time with his beloved little ‘sister’.

He went down the stairs with a comb in hand slowly passing through his damp hair and greeted everyone as soon as he entered the kitchen,

“Morning” he greeted still combing his glistering hair.

“Good morning dear – oh my you took a shower this early?” Their grandmother greeted followed by a concern, while Joohyun just ignored and munched on her toasted bread.

“Yes, I was feeling kind of hot this morning … Thanks to someone.” He eyed the munching bunny, while their grandmother – ignoring every sick thought that is banging through her consciousness about his comments – laughed!

He shook his head. He could never get used to people disregarding the hidden messages between his obvious lines. Being an apprentice businessman, he asked for the daily newspaper to which their grandmother obliged. Even on vacation he still couldn’t escape from numbers, like a horse from the cruel men’s branding iron, once stamped, it’ll be inseparable till death.

“So tell me Joohyun, how’s school?” he conversed.

“It’s alright, a lot are getting into relationships now days,” She mindlessly answered, “there was even this one guy who confessed to me.” She smirked when she saw him abruptly stop midway in turning a page.

“Oh,” Joohyun’s brows quirked as she took a spoonful of her cereal, “o-oh, okay,” he coughed. “What- Who is this boy?” he asked in a monotone voice but failed, stuttering out his jealous self.

“Oh you wouldn’t know him…” she trailed off.

“I’m sure I will. I’m acquainted to more than half of the population in this small town, I’m sure I’d know his parents” he insisted.

“Park Bogum”

“Well?”

“‘Well’ what?” she asked confused.

“Tell me about him and what you answered.”

“Oh he is a kind boy, but so out of my type.” She stopped midway to butter up her toast with marmalade, then stared back at him, “I prefer mature men.” He gulped, feeling his pants tighten.

 _Am I this desperate?_ He chuckled.

“Well dear you would have to wait.” Their grandmother interrupted.

That silenced them all, Seulgi from the guilt that crept through, while Joohyun just rolled her eyes and continued eating her bread.

 

Breakfast remained with the sound of their cluttering utensils and the deafening silence they provided. All minded their own business; nana doing her favorite hobby of knitting a scarf for her grandchildren, Seulgi intently reading the newspaper while glancing at the person sitting at the other end of the table – Joohyun – licking the little bits of marmalade on her teaspoon mindlessly.

“Well now kids,” their grandmother was the first one to break the silence, “I’m going to visit your auntie Claire, since she needs my help to pick a gown for her daughter. Gosh time surely fly fast.” They nodded in response. Seulgi remembered the blonde woman whom he dreaded to call as an aunt, he still recalls her scowling face when they first met. She was the only one who wasn’t fond of him or sought sympathy. But being engulfed by their constant teachings, Seulgi haven’t had the heart to maltreat the aunt even with the constant minor abuse he received.

“Oh is that so? Wendy’s marrying this soon?” Unlike her mother, Wendy was one of the nicest people Seulgi had met, he was proud to consider the woman as his sister. “Do you need me to accompany you?” He hoped that didn’t show his eagerness of finally having a private time with Joohyun.

“Yes she is,” she responded with a doting smile that wrinkled her faces’ every corner. “She looks very happy with him.”

“That’s good” Seulgi nodded and put the monochromic paper down hoarding his impatience, hoping the old woman still remembers his question about needing any assistance.

Their grandmother stood up with no hardship and stopped walking midway to halt the man trying to lend a hand, “No dear. It’s okay. Claire said she’ll pick me up in any minutes now.” She informed before continuing her way upstairs unknown by the mischievous smiles she provided them with.

 

The clocked ticked nine and a car honked outside signaling their aunt’s presence.

“Nana! Aunt Claire is here!” Seulgi informed while mindlessly surfing through the modern flat television’s channels.

“Coming, I’m coming.” Their grandmother answered in a hassle running down the staircase. She brought her heavy parka over her thick cottoned gown and put her boots over her black leggings. “Alright kids, be careful now. I don’t know how long it’ll take your aunt to choose,” she eyed them with a knowing smirk, “You know how picky she becomes.”

“Very,” Seulgi widened his eyes for emphasis, “And do send my regards to Wendy.” He said leaning to kiss their grandmother goodbye and locked the door after Joohyun bid her goodbye.

 

The air became heavy, now free from any disturbance or surveillance, they sat on the beige leather couch with a good amount of distance between them. Silence came creeping again and the only sound that dared to echo through the four walls was the constant change of the channels. No one thought of initiating any actions, not even the unruly mind of the young looking man had the courage of doing so.

“I don’t get it” Joohyun started.

“Get what?”

“Why do you keep on shuffling the channels if you don’t have any interest to watch anything?” She flung her arms on his lap, taking over the couch’s space by lying down on her stomach while keeping her lazy gaze with his nervous ones.

He gulped at the sight of her milky arms stretched on his lap, so close to his manhood. Just one stroke could awaken his tremulous desires. He caressed his chin, slightly feeling his growing beard and inhaled intensely. His eyes drifted from the meaningless blabber of the television to the siren before him. Her eyes lazily fixed on the show while her smiling lips were conscious of her actions.

Seulgi slowly wiped the beads of sweat forming on his left hand. His hand trembled attempting to caress the child’s head, he knows Joohyun loves it when he massages her head, so it wasn’t surprising to feel the child lean unto his touches. He gulped again when he started to caress her small pale shoulders and feel her move her arms to wrap them around his torso.

The running TV-show now forgotten, both stared in each other’s gaze. Seulgi bit her lower lip – to which the little one found very hot – seeing Joohyun’s current state; over her crotch staring innocently at him.

_Oh dear Lord, forgive my sins._

“Daddy,” Joohyun buried her face unto his abdominal, “I love your rock _hard_ abs.”

Like a tacit agreement, Joohyun immediately roamed her hands, feeling the tensed hills till Seulgi’s nape. Before they knew it, they were in the same daring position as the night before. The air thickened, their breathing heavies, almost turning into hot round dissipating clouds.

Seulgi is a masochist. He loves being tortured with teases; how Joohyun would innocently rub their noses together even if all he ever wanted to do is harshly bump them and tug her lips into a senseless sloppy kiss; how he contradicts to every sinful thought, which he could easily abide to but instead longs for the missing force and trembles in every touch, like now. All he ever wanted for Joohyun to do is pull his hair, bite his skin and even choke him if possible. But all he could ever do was to keep mum.

 

_Oh but how he loves to deceive and keep the best parts at the last of everything._

 

He loves to pretend; to be as gentle, as slow and as heartfelt as possible, conveying unto the imaginary knight in shining armor Joohyun portrays him to be in her little gay mind. But he knew all this were worth it. Joohyun was worth it. She is a rare catch after all, and the few celibate years with nothing but his hand to endure, couldn’t compare to what was happening in front of him.

“Daddy”

Seulgi pursed his lips and shut his mouth, he could feel his pants tightening already.

 “I can feel it”

He bit his lip and tighten his grip on her plum assets.

“ _Hng_ ”

Just a sweet whimper and a pained but pleasured expression had almost clouded by lust and loudened the absurd voices in his head telling him to let loose.

But he knew to contain himself for he had planned things out just by a mere glimpse at the baby he used to take care of, grew to be someone so beautifully astonishing, that it collapsed every sense in his mind and trigger the long forgotten fuel of the innocent mischievous nymphs.

 

Her 9th  birthday celebration.

 

_“Hmm,” A figure moved and wrapped their arms around Seulgi’s naked torso, “Morning” a kiss was given._

_It was another Saturday morn’, the heat of rays which covered their half-naked bodies was a sign of the sunrise’s peak. Seulgi was in a good mood for a few weeks now, being the next young succeeding business man who contributed a ton to their peak of sales and income._

_“Morning babe” he returned the same smile and kiss to the person next to him._

_Their weekend routine would start with a good morning kiss and a bath together. After their ablutions, both would help each other cook in their spacious kitchen, for the day’s meal. They were what other defines the ‘perfect’ couple, it has just been some weeks but they made it seem like they lasted a lifetime with their overly cute ways they’d greet each other. Sure they would fight but then they’d immediately wrap in each other’s arms and floods the person with apologies. Every co-workers were jealous of their sweet bickering, some would even roll their eyes in disgust if it ever got carried away._

_But today Seulgi got a churning feeling in his stomach, as if he forgot something very important. The constant flood of paper-works and business trips got him drowned by his new – much more higher income – position._

_He observed her girlfriend cut pieces of leaves off the top of the strawberries and decided to wrap his arms around her, leaving his head hang on her shoulders._

_“YooA,” he kissed her neck._

_“Hmm… Yeah?” she leaned onto his wet lips more._

_“What’s today?” He said, lips brushing lightly on her sensitive neck._

_“Uhh…” she slowly opened her eyes and turn her phone on, “M-May 29”_

_Just when she was about to moan from the hickey she received – Seulgi froze._

 

Oh shit.

_Two phone notifications disrupted their silence. It was an email from Seulgi’s phone._

**_Nana:_ **

**_“Good Morning dear, I hope you haven’t forgot about your sister’s special day. Joohyun was jumping around yesterday chanting your name! What a bundle of joy she was. Anyway we or rather she told me to tell you to come today morning, hope you will or we will be dealing a catastrophe._ **

**_Lots of  love, Nana”_ **

_And another one was from Joohyun’s parents sending her an e-card invitation._

_“Awe, don’t tell me you forgot your favorite’s special day?” Yooa quirked his brows leaning back to Seulgi._

_“Er- never!” he hesitated which earned a laugh from Yooa, “Anyway we have to hurry. That bunny will literally pounce on me if I were late.” He said while feeding them both quickly with fruits._

 

 _In another house, a farther town, a girl was already awake expecting her most favorite person ever to come soon,_ solely _. She was giddy the day before, the thought just couldn’t let her sleep properly, but exhaustion took over and knocked her down. She woke up as soon as she could and jumped her way down the stairs to meet the expectations she had for another perfect celebration._

_The living room was decorated with all sorts of colorful helium balloons, the walls were attached with dozens of decoration, some were not yet applied – but the most appealing was – of course – the purple poster in which her picture was attached with the sign ‘happy 9 th birthday’. _

_Joohyun beamed at the sight, she could already imagine the amount of people visiting and receiving lots of expensive gifts, but what she truly awaits is her oppa. She sighed at the thought of him bring his caring hands cup her cheeks and kiss them. She trembled at the thought of his over-protective embrace and her leaning close to his broad shoulders to inhale his tangerine musk. She smiled for the memories of them and the things he’d do just to protect her and make her the happiest person alive._

_She loved him like a father._

_“Joohyun! Honey come and have breakfast!” she slowly opened her eyes, still smiling._

_“Coming!”_

_She quickly went to the kitchen and joined her parents in the dining table. She was met with a selection of every different variety set of food, it was like a buffet. These always happen on every special occasion._

_“How’s our birthday girl?” her dad kissed her cheeks and so does her mom._

_“I’m doing great! Thank you for this as always” she returned the kisses._

_“Anytime honey” her mom pat her head, and so they started to dig in for they had a lot of preparation to do._

 

_“S-Seul” the woman was having a hard time to breathe by the sudden bold action the man initiated._

_It has only been some weeks but Seulgi was already reaching his limits. He is a man after all, they all have sexual urges. But Seulgi is a special one, he believes in preserving his virginity to the ‘one’. Call him names, he doesn’t mind, he is a man of word. He is truly dedicated in what he believes in. But it is hard to control when he always drool over YooA’s naked glory whenever they took showers together, like now._

_“I’m sorry…” he apologized but his hand’s constant groping of her assets were telling otherwise, “but you’re just so-” an abrupt push stopped his sentence midway. He was now on the tiled wall, stealing small sexual glares to YooA’s nakedness._

_“Eyes up here babe” Seulgi bit his lower lip, eyes instantly met with hers._

_Like a predator, Seulgi growled, nose crinkling, teeth slightly seen. He sees her slightly accentuating her cleavage with her biceps, and that made something rise inside him._

_“Babe, you know I can’t resist you with you when you do that” She knew, in fact she did it on purpose, to give him hints. She had enough of his romanticism, sure he was sweet, perfect in fact, but there are times where she has the urge to expanse their relationship in a physical manner. She sometimes wonder if he’s slow or just dense – wait those are synonyms – she doesn’t care she loves the effect he is giving off, ogling shamelessly._

_She smirked when she felt his hard rod hit her stomach. She started to roam her hands till it reached his hair then she clutched it, sending a painful but pleasuring sense to Seulgi, she pulled him to rest their foreheads together. YooA never would’ve thought the day would finally come, she’d remember the times he would always be prepared with excuses whenever something more intimate than a kiss would start, she was conscious. But now she knows Seulgi is a really shy guy. That turned her on even more. She was throbbing._

_“S-Seul…”_

_Last intense tacit stare, then their lips crashed with no further delay. Hands were fumbling everywhere, anywhere they could get a response in a much higher note from the last; bodies were colliding and a series of aggravated moans echoed through the glass walls. Seulgi was so exhilarated that he trembled when it finally came to carrying Yooa for better access._

_Both moaned when they felt each other’s raw sexes._

_“Yoo-ahh… I’m gonna g-”_

_“Seulgi!”_

_Both their eyes opened in surprise. Seulgi scanned his girlfriend’s eyes in bewilderment if he heard her right, but his confusion cleared out when they heard a set of foot-steps coming their way, remembering the door being unlocked, he quickly set his girlfriend down in great disappointment._

_“Ugh who would-”as YooA was about to complain when the bathroom door opened. She quickly hid behind Seulgi’s back and screamed._

_“Agh! Jesus woman you’re hurting my eardrums!” The newcomer covered their ears._

_“Heechul…” Seulgi rolled his eyes. Seulgi was used to his so called cousin abruptly barging into his house whenever, so Seulgi wasn’t embarrassed about showing anything to him anymore, but he remembered his girlfriend was with him._

_“Please go out for a minute.” Seulgi glared at him, not really conscious about him seeing his girlfriend, since Heechul was probably more interested in men than women._

_“Woah there Eiffel, don’t worry” He winked at him._

_Exactly._

_Seulgi sighed and turned to her girlfriend after the door closed, “I’m so sorry babe,” he gently rubbed her arms with his assuring hands._

_“It- It’s fine…” she went out of the shower to get the freshly hanged towels._

_“Babe don’t worry, you know him. He’s probably more interested in me, if you feel ashamed…” she just scorned._

_“What the fuck Seulgi?” she scoffed._

_“I-I mean-” Yooa chuckled, which Seulgi was grateful for._

_“I swear, next time” Seulgi trailed off while wrapping his arms around her torso, back hugging her. He kissed her gently on her shoulders, but the moment was again disrupted by an alarming shout._

_“Seulgi! I swear to God that child is going to murder me if you don’t move your ass! She is sending death threats!”_

_Seulgi chuckled but stopped and quickly went to prepare to leave as soon as he read what the new message his phone delivered._

 

 **_Hyun: Oppa~ If I don’t see you here in twenty minutes I will tell everyone what you did._ ** **_J <3_ **

**_Seen_3:45 P.M._ **

 

 

_Joohyun leaped over groups of different individuals, casually thanking them for coming and giving her gifts. Her overly bright demeanor soon faded bits by bits, tired of waiting for a certain someone to finally make their arrival._

_She was now sitting at her little throne they made for her, her eyes carelessly scanning every boys, girls and relatives in the room._

_“Hey Joohyun”_

_Her brows furrowed by the foreign voice who dared to call her by her given name. She never liked it when an outsider – her classmates – calls her by that name, she’d only let her primary family or – if only – her most favorite person in the world could solely call her that._

_“What is it Bogum?” she asked with a monotone voice, not wanting the latter to be discouraged, “And please I told you to call me Irene.”_

_“O-oh okay” the intimidated boy say. He fumbled through his small pockets and took out a small red box with a distorted ribbon placed atop._

_“I-I made it myself,” he smiled, showing his deep dimples, “I hope you like it.”_

_Irene politely returned the smile and opened the box, she was at awe by the beauty of the golden necklace with a perfectly sculptured of her initial on it. She wasn’t surprised, coming from a family of jewelers, of course he’d obtain some handy skills. But even with his luxurious gift, she still couldn’t get any satisfaction._

_Poor boy waited for any positive reactions but only got a flat ‘thank you’. She stood up, oblivious of the boy’s change of demeanor and decided to walk out for a breather._

_But she halted when her visions suddenly darken, her heart ~~b-b-~~ beat increased then almost ramped out of her chest when she felt a familiar set of hands touch her reddened cheeks_

_She longed  and waited for this, she almost screamed when he spoke,_

_“Joohyun-ah, do you m-”_

_“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!” she cried out of happiness after tackling Seulgi down to a hug, “Why were you late?!” Joohyun broke the hug to slightly punch his stomach._

_“Awe my baby Hyun, I missed you too” He ignored the pain on his stomach and hugged her once more, “You’ve grown and became so strong now!”_

_“Idiot oppa…” Seulgi smiled and helped her stand on her feet. Joohyun was so static that she could burst, till she turned her head. Her mood completely turned 180 degrees, lips now aligned and brows creased. Joohyun was examining her, she was smaller than him, round face ugly eyes also looks fake. Who even wears that shirt with a skirt? Is she trying to cosplay or some-”_

_“uh Hyun?”_

_She didn’t hide the deathly glares thrown towards the new woman, she wanted her filthy hands off of him,_

_“Yes?” she answered with the sweetest voice, facing Seulgi._

_“Um, Joohyun, meet my girlfriend, YooA. And we will talk about what you just said, later.” that was Joohyun’s  worst nightmare, to hear that line, also she cursed when she couldn’t get her mouth shut. She knew someday he’d get someone, with the body and personality like him it would be hard to stay single._

_“YooA, this is my beloved little sister, Joohyun”_

_“Awe! She is so cute! Well Joohyun I’ve heard many things about you, Seulgi always mentions you! If I hadn’t know any better you’d be a threat to me” she laughed while pinching the birthday girl’s cheek. By the way she act, as if not insulted earlier, Joohyun guessed she muttered her cynical comment._

_“Don’t touch me” she muttered under her breath._

_“Wh-What is it…?”_

_“Don’t call me Joohyun and don’t touch me!” she screamed._

_“Joohyun that’s not nice-”_

_“Shut up Seulgi!”_

_Everyone halted when they heard the outburst, no one ever witnessed Joohyun or Irene get mad at her most loved person, Seulgi._

_“Stupid Seulgi”_

 

_“Stupid_

 

_“Seulgi”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Thank you all for liking this story, it was nice to know there are people who are weird as I am haha_ **

 

 


End file.
